


Jealousy And Misunderstandings

by HighPent



Series: Tumblr Prompts [28]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hicsqueak, Hiding, Hurt, Jealousy, One Shot, celebrity witch Pippa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPent/pseuds/HighPent
Summary: Hecate locks herself in her potions lab and won’t come out. Nobody can find out why as she won’t open it or answer, so Ada sends for Pippa and with help from Mildred and Felicity she realises.
Relationships: Hardbroom & Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle
Series: Tumblr Prompts [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961884
Kudos: 34





	Jealousy And Misunderstandings

When the call from Ada came through on her mirror asking Pippa to please come to Cackle’s immediately as there was something wrong with Hecate, Ada wasn’t able to give Pippa much in the way of explanation for what had happened as she didn’t seem to know herself. All she had been told was that Hecate had sealed herself in her potions lab after her early morning class and that nobody had been able to either unlock it, transfer inside, or so much as get a reply from the raven haired potions mistress since. Ada simply asked that Pippa try and that she might listen to her. She didn’t hesitate for a moment in agreeing and set off on the journey to Cackle’s as quickly as she could. Unsurprisingly, she made the flight to the castle in near record time, and as soon as her feet touched the ground and she was off her broom she headed straight down to the potions labs where most of the faculty as well as many of the students including Mildred Hubble were still gathered, still trying to get some response from Hecate. Despite how strict Hecate had been with her over the last few years, Millie cared for Hecate and she looked terribly worried about her. They all did in fact. Pippa asked Ada all the usual things to try and work out what had happened. She asked what Hecate had been doing lately and if she’d received any letters or anything that might give them a clue to her behaviour, but she didn’t know, nobody did... apart from Millie. She urged Felicity forward and who with a little embarrassed flush of her cheeks opened her bag to show Pippa another copy of the magazine that had been confiscated not long before Hecate shut herself away.

So that was it. Oh Hecate. Pippa kindly asked everyone if they could leave so that she could have a little privacy with Hecate, or at least with the door, as she had no doubt the witch herself was more than able to hear what had been going on, but she had just chosen not to respond. What could she have said that wouldn’t have sounded silly and emotional in front of her colleagues and students anyway?

Waiting until she was sure that they really had all gone and weren’t just hiding behind a corner, Pippa created a silencing spell around the area so nothing of the conversation would be heard, even if it ended up still being one sided.

“Hecate darling, it’s me, Pippa. Everyone is very worried about you and only want to help. I’ve made them go though, so it’s just you and me now, nobody can hear us I promise. I think I might have an idea what’s wrong. Mildred showed me the magazine you see.”

The door burst open and a rather worse for wear looking Hecate with her hair a little disheveled and her makeup streaked from tears scowled with her eyes livid with anger “She had no right to do that! Am I allowed no privacy?! What a fool you must think I am to be upset over such a trivial thing. It was completely unnecessary for anything to have been said to you at all about the matter!”

Hecate wasn’t angry with her, she was embarrassed and trying to hide it, but Pippa could tell the difference “Oh Hecate, sweetheart, I wish you could’ve found it within yourself to have told me how you felt.” Before Hecate could open her mouth Pippa placed a finger over her lips “That photo of me with my arms around another witch, my lovely Hiccup, is me and my Deputy, who you’ve still to meet, and who has no interest in women what so ever. Me on the other hand, I’m incredibly attracted to sexy, tall, strict, potions mistresses. Know any who might want a kiss right now?” She took away her finger from Hecate’s lips and just smiled at her. She could see the change instantly. There was a mixture of more embarrassment, shyness, a good dose of relief, and realisation of what Pippa had just said. “I am a ridiculous old bat, Pippa. But me, very much me.”


End file.
